Someone like you
by Miss-Evie
Summary: Based on Adele's someone like you, Rachel watches the man she wants marry someone else.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable and the song I say is written by Rachel is actually by Adele!**

**A/N: I have been meaning to post this for a while, I actually wrote this right after Adele performed at the Brits and found it sitting on the hard-drive of my computer when I was clearing out, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>Rachel silently slipped into the back row of chairs, letting her hair fall down in front of her face, a brunette curtain shielding it from view. It was so hopefully no one who is sat near her will recognise her or even notice, well except the person who is with her. She wanted to remain as invisible as possible for a change, quite hard for someone who was in the public eye as much as she was. There were seemingly thousands of rows of chairs, the isle being at least 70 meters long stretching along one of the many lawns in central park. She hoped from her seat at the back she wouldn't be able to see the proceedings that well. She may of been there, but she did not particularly want to witness what was about to happen.<p>

But she had to have a closer look at the proceedings to convince herself this is real and not just another one of them terrible nightmares that she has been having since she had seen the invitation Santana had been sent. Up until now she had been lurking behind in the shadow listening to her best friend trying to convince her to leave, all the while trying her best not to be noticed. Which considering the fact she was a well known public figure, a movie star and her best friend was rather loud, was quite a feat in itself.

Today was the kind of day she usually loved, it seemed that even the weather was mocking her. Everything here was almost exactly as she would have had it, except for one thing... Anyway the day was gorgeous. Instead of the usual stifling heat they got in New York in late July, a faint breeze gently ruffled her long brunette locks making the air seem fresher than it had for days. The sun shone brightly though, with only a few cotton ball clouds obscuring the view. The kind of picturesque scene you would see on a post card, but all Rachel could do was despair. She couldn't pretend it was not going to happen now she was here and it felt so real. But she knew the only one she could blame in this situation was herself.

But she hated today, simply because it wasn't her as she had once believed it all would be happening for her. This was the last nail in the coffin for that dream!

As the bridal march begins a collective gasp travels through the guests present, from beside her Santana grips her hand tightly, as if she is willing her not to fall a part. Just not now. Rachel looks away sharply before turning her eyes back to the person in front of her. It is like a horrific car crash you pass but you can't help but stare.

Except it wasn't, the girl in front of her was beautiful. She was perfect, and that only added insult to the injury. This girl was everything she had tried to be but couldn't be. This girl was the person _he _fell asleep dreaming about, the girl he would do anything for. The girl who had the one. he girl who she had been fighting what seemed to Rachel a life long war with way to many casualties. But she was the one with the worst injury. She was the one left with a broken heart.

The bride made her way down the isle, solitary as she followed the four bridesmaids. No reason for an extra wide one to accommodate her Daddies, the girls Dad had politely declined his invitation. her blond hair glowed in the sunlight, creating a halo around her face. It seemed not many others (No one except Santana and Rachel) could see the metaphorical devil horns peeping out from below. To everyone else gathered this girl was the height of beauty and innocence. No one realised just how dirty she fought.

The bride was beautiful true, but something was off. The twinkle in her eyes was not of happiness but from something else that she just couldn't put her finger on.

Rachel swore she met his eyes for a split second, before he shrugged her off turning towards the woman he was preparing to marry. Seemingly forgetting about the brunette and her Latina best friend hiding at the back of the congregation. Both of them begging him with their eyes to not do this. But both for different reasons; one for herself and the other for her broken hearted best friend.

The words of the most likely immaculately (if lacking emotion and traditional) planned ceremony were blocked out by the buzzing in her ears, Rachel was glad that she couldn't hear. It made her almost able to pretend it was just one of the repetitive nightmares she had been having recently, all the details being fuzzy but the end result always the same. The same result that would soon happen in reality.

But the real world came rushing back with crystal clarity when the Priest (not Rabbi she noted somewhere in the back of her mind) announced Mr and Mrs Puckerman to those gathered. She hadn't even noticed Santana poking her in the ribs when the Priest had said "Speak now or forever hold your peace..." before leaving a unusually long pause, despite the icy glare from the bride whose worst fear was someone speaking.

Everyone rose as Tina, Mike, Brittany, Finn, Lauren, Sam, Mercedes and Artie led Quinn and Puck down the isle, non of them looking (except the bride and groom) looking to happy about the outcome of this saga. All of them had hoped for a puckleberry out come.

When Quinn walked past Rachel, looked at her directly and winked her breath caught. She now knew what the glint she had seen in her eyes was not happiness but victory. Rachel may of won the friends, the job, the house, the money but Quinn...

She had got the man they had both been fighting over form when they had first seen him. At the age of ten when they were still best friends.

* * *

><p>Three months after his wedding Puck was driving aimlessly around New York, just trying to escape the reality and finality of being married. He may have been a womaniser and of been caught between two women for most of his life, but he had always imagined when he got married that, that was it.<p>

But for some reason it didn't feel like _it_, Quinn was great, but he had thought when he got married he would feel more complete. That he would be able to forget about the other girl.

Turning on the radio he heard the announcer say, "This is the first song of movie stars Rachel Berry's first album, wrote by herself... Someone Like You..."

_I heard that you're settled down,  
>That you found a girl and you're married now,<br>I heard that your dreams came true,  
>Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you,<br>Old friend, why are you so shy?  
>Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light,<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face,<em>  
><em>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead, yeah,<em>

_You know how the time flies,_  
><em>Only yesterday was the time of our lives,<em>  
><em>We were born and raised in a summer haze,<em>  
><em>Bound by the surprise of our glory days,<em>

_I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited,_  
><em>But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it,<em>  
><em>I had hoped you'd see my face,<em>  
><em>And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over,<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

_Nothing compares,_  
><em>No worries or cares,<em>  
><em>Regrets and mistakes, they're memories made,<em>  
><em>Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,  
>I wish nothing but the best for you,<br>Don't forget me, I beg,  
>I remember you said,<br>"Sometimes it lasts in love,  
>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>

_Nevermind, I'll find someone like you,_  
><em>I wish nothing but the best for you, too,<em>  
><em>Don't forget me, I beg,<em>  
><em>I remember you said,<em>  
><em>"Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead,"<em>  
><em>Sometimes it lasts in love,<em>  
><em>But sometimes it hurts instead.<em>


End file.
